Outcasts of the Darker Days
by Sextuple Covalent Mo2 Bond
Summary: The SFFAU Joint Story! Spyro and Cynder awake to find the Realms in ruins. The guardians must pass on their duties to the next generation. Follow this heartwarming story of adventure, romance, togetherness, and betrayal. Discontinued. Kept for historical purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is the joint story of the Spyro authors on Spyro FanFiction Authors United! There are a total of 12 authors participating in this story, and we have high hopes of it becoming a 500,000 word story. The participating authors and their OCs, in order of chapter posting are:**

**SpyroXCynderMyLove- Blade, Flash, and Onyx**

**Spyro's Bud- Shadow and Necrox**

**Cgaume12- Bourgeoisie, Proletariat, and Kaja**

**Dimitri-Polenkov- Drane and Schonheit**

**Phoenix Firewing- Autumn, Valentine, Forest, and Firedrake**

**Viperwatcher- Demex**

**A13jandr0169- Trinity, Zachariah, and Jericho**

**Alec the Dark Angel- Nightshade, Dax, Aviarus, Latis, and Void**

**Doragon Eichi- Alex, Blizzard, and Frost**

**Cloethedragoness- **

**Tallonran- Zach**

**Centrifugal Convexity- Infinitis, Rayde, Crich, and Glidus**

**If you PM me in time, there may be room for you if you wish to take part in this story.  
The prologue will be short, as I'm writing Chapter 1 as well. Here you go, everyone, Read and Review!**

Outcasts of the Darker Days

Prologue

It was nearing nightfall at the temple. Infinitis and Zach couldn't sleep. They noticed a vein shadow peering through their window. It was a large black dragon, wings broad as the night sky. It had a rather large amethyst amulet dangling around it's neck.  
It sent them into a deep state of wonder.

Infinitis just arrived at the temple three days earlier. He was not around when the dark ones were banished—the incredible, inseparable duo of Onyx and Necrox.  
Spyro was in his bed, unable to sleep, in the next room over. He overheard some of what Infinitis and Zach were talking about. Spyro fell into a deep trance. Oh, how he wished things to be different…  
_Onyx and Necrox were always together, always inseparable. Ignitus walked up to them in order to give them their daily task, one day after the next. They were good dragons, never befuddling or fussing. Onyx was ordered… to clean up after the animals of the Temple.  
She finally lost her cool.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You think I'm your servant, your slave, your mind to do whatever you wish with! Think again!" shouted Onyx, hot with rage, as she released a burst of pulsing ice onto Ignitus. The sharp, pointy ice thorns tore through his body. Ignitus was injured; no one underestimated Onyx's brutal power again. Necrox saw what she was doing only after it happened. Necrox, never disagreeing with Onyx, simply walked over to Ignitus and spewed a plume of fire onto his face  
"And you thought you could control us…" spat Necrox.  
Onyx began having nightmares about this incident. Nightmares with Malefor…  
"Yes! Give in to the darkness, minions. Spyro and Cynder think they have won. They cannot defeat me, I am eternal! Together, me, you, Necrox, Jericho, Frost, and Void will bring about the fall of this Temple, with the iron rule of darkness ahead…  
Onyx could only nod as she gave in to Malefor's control. Necrox gave in soon after. Their fate was now sealed…_

**A/N: Only a prologue of how Onyx and Necrox became dark in the first place. Read and Review, it will help us all write the next chapter faster!**


	2. Chapter 1: Funny Little Feeling

**A/N: Here is chapter one of JS. Please read and notify me or Jimmy if there are any problems:  
Here we go. This is where everything starts.**

**Chapter written by: Spyro's bud.**  
Chapter 1 Part 1  
It was the beginning of the end of the wet season, or as many people know it, the beginning of spring. It had been a couple of weeks since Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor, and it wasn't that long ago that they woke up and returned to the temple. When Malefor was defeated, a few things happened. Dragons managed to escape the dark army and run to shelter. Some joined the temple with others that found the temple a long time ago when Spyro and Cynder were crystallized or when they were there and teaching while Ignitus was still alive, while others stayed in a group or just tried to survive. The war in fact did not end though, and many dragons noticed this. But with many dragons appearing everywhere, and no leader for the dark army, the dragons just needed one well brought out attack to demolish the army.

It was a little after nine, the sun had already set and the sky was a mixture of black and navy. Stars were finally appearing throughout the sky as a soft breeze filled the air. All snow was melted and flowers already had started to bloom. Many trees maintained a green look now and had already started on growing leaves. It was during this night where every dragon felt something, something wrong.

At the temple…  
Chapter 1 Part 2

The remaining three guardians were stressing many of the rules to all of the new inhabitants that night, making sure that every dragon knew what was to be done in the temple.

"The rules are very simple to understand and maintain, and if you do so, then you are welcome to the temple." Cyril explained, standing with Volteer and Terrador on a platform that was about two feet above the ground. The three looked over a large group of dragons; about sixteen of them were standing there.

"Can you elaborate on these rules Volteer?" A yellowish-white dragon said speaking up. He was a new one to the temple, and had already earned the title of an amateur guardian. He was one of the few dragons to know the light element, and because of him knowing this and training himself, he worked hard and taught himself many things of his ability.

"Why yes Flash, I can. The temple is a save haven for every one of you dragons out there. We only ask for a few things in return. First, we ask of every dragon to complete a set of chores each day or each week. This is for every dragon and will be equally distributed. We expect for you all to treat this as your home and use respect to those around you. There will be no fighting, hateful or vulgar language, violence of any kind, and no disrespect to us or your fellow dragons." Cyril replied. "Sharing rooms is allowed as long as you do it respectfully and in an appropriate manner." He said. The dragons nodded in agreement. As everyone started to file out of the large auditorium, some dragons stayed behind. Blade, also an amateur guardian in the new element blood, walked with Flash and Flame up to the guardians. Spyro and Cynder walked beside all of them.

"This place is nearly crammed full. Are you sure we can do this?" Spyro asked.  
"We can at least try. It's better than leaving them in the night to be attacked and possibly killed." Terrador said.

"Training and sheltering all of these dragons will be a difficult task, but I believe we can manage." Cynder stated. All five of the guardians agreed. Volteer glanced out the window and saw the night sky.

"I believe we should get some sleep and rest, relax, settle down. It was quite difficult for us to get all of these dragons in the same room at once." He stated. Spyro and Cynder agreed and left, only to find all of the other dragons waiting in the hall.

"What are you guys waiting for? Pick your rooms." Spyro stated. Nobody moved or budged.

"Is there something wrong?" A green dragon with a yellow underbelly asked.

"No Digit, just the guardians all seem to be nervous about having so many dragons here at once. We haven't had the place filled like this in so long, they're afraid of what might happen."

"But there was a slight tone in their voice, as if something wrong was happening." Jinx said, being a black dragoness that was a mate to Digit.

"They're just…worried, that's all. They're not fully sure that all the dragons are safe."

"What happens if they're right? What happens if we're the only ones left?" A red dragon whined in the back of the crowd. The group groaned as his worries became a nuisance.  
"Coldfire, no need to worry. We have it all handled." Cynder replied, slightly annoyed that he never had anything good to say.

"Something weird is happening, and Crich agrees with me. There's just something wrong in the air or something." Infinitis said. He was a midnight blue color with a white underbelly, and he referred to his friend, a silver dragon who never spoke except in his mind. Inifnitis somehow managed one day to use his mind to do things, and trained on it since, and in doing this, can talk to people through their minds.

"Yes, we feel it too, but please relax and go to sleep. It's late enough as is." Spyro said. Rayde, a red dragoness with an orange-ish underbelly took her mate, Inifnitis' side.

"If you feel it, then why can't you stop it? What if something horrible is happening?" She asked, getting close to Infinitis.

"If something bad was happening, then we would all know and be taking care of it. Now go to your rooms!" Cynder said. Many sighed and groaned as they took their rooms.

Zach, a white dragon with a blue underbelly, was talking amongst a few dragons.

"A couple nights ago, it felt as though I was being watched. Any of you guys had that feeling?" He asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I definitely felt something lately. I know that something is going on, just they want to keep it from us." Valentine said, a full pink dragoness. She was upset and a little distraught because she was separated from her mate Forest. She also wondered what happened to her children, hoping that the three were all right.

"They try to keep stuff from us all the time. It's what they do." A dragon, pretty much a male version of Cynder in her dark form said. A small youngling, named Dax, was right behind the dragon's tail and agreed.

"They never tell us anything!" She stated simply, making everyone nearby smile slightly. Everyone separated and went into their rooms. Nightshade and Dax, Jinx and Digit, and Infinitis and Rayde all went into their rooms with their respected other. Valentine, Zach, Coldfire, Latvia, and Crich went into their own individual rooms. Spyro walked with Cynder and talked about a few things. Soon, Spyro found his room, but Cynder didn't leave or really intend to. She then thought what she said to him, and nothing about that statement has so far been addressed.

"Spyro, you remember the last moments before we defeated Malefor?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she was trying to get at something. He took it as though she was trying to continue the conversation.

"Vaguely, why? You don't want to leave me that much?"

"How much of it do you remember?" She asked. He became slightly suspicious.

"Not that much, why?" He asked.

"No real reason, I just wanted to ask." She said, walking away disappointed. Spyro merely just shrugged and went to his room to sleep.

Outside in a cave somewhere…  
Chapter 1 Part 3

A group of dragons were lying around in a cave. Everyone was scared and didn't know what to say or do. They were amazed that they were still alive. They had just managed to escape from Malefor's army. This was a group of dragons that were captured and most likely were either sentenced to death or were being tortured. Many of them wore scars and such while others still felt much pain. They lay around, staying close to others as much as they could. When Malefor was defeated, a chance came up for these dragons, and they snatched it up as best as they could.

"I can't believe we're still alive." A completely brown dragon said with a sigh. He looked around and noticed people were still frightened and scared. "Maybe we should go through everyone, get some names. We can discuss more later, but we need to stay together and knowing each other's names will help greatly. I'll start. My name is Proletarit, and I was separated from my brother. I'm now here with you, and I intend for us to work well together." He stated. He looked around as he didn't get a reply, but a red dragoness stood up with a groan.

"My name is Schonheit, and I don't know how we're all still alive, but miracles happen sometimes I guess." She stated before lying back down. A black dragon with a red underbelly and a small chain around his neck stood up. A female, green scaled and a yellow underbelly, stood with him by his side.

"My name is Onyx and this is Kiwi, my mate." He said. "I'm glad that we're all safe. And I'm glad I still have my mate." He stated, Kiwi nodding with each statement. They laid back down as another dragon, this one was blue with a crimson underbelly. He looked rather odd, and sighed as he received confused glances and wondering stares.  
"My name is Matt, and I as you see, I'm a little different. I was different and tried to fix it, but it went wrong." He said. He laid down quickly and watched as a female stood up, a female that was pink with a blue underbelly.

"My name is Selema, and I was alone until I found Matt, and we became great friends. We've been like this, even when we were captured by Malefor's army. I'm glad as ever to be free." She said. She sighed and took a spot close to Matt. A rather small dragon stood up and was about the age of a young adolescence.

"My name is Glidas, and I was about to die, until everyone here saved me." A gold dragon with a shiny green underbelly said. He went back down as another dragon rose to their feet. He seemed to be slightly dark, as his scales were black and he had a blue underbelly.

"I am Trinity, and this here is my brother Zachariah. We were taken and we couldn't do much, but we're glad we're safe now." He said, pointing to a smaller crimson colored dragon with a gold underbelly. He nodded and stayed by Trinity's side. A rather odd looking dragoness, dark blue with a white underbelly stood up.

"I am Latis and I miss being home. I haven't seen my hatchling yet and it's been years. I don't even know if it's still alive." She said, a bit of grief in her voice. A male stood up and came by her side, soothing her and talking to her.

"I am her mate, Avarius, and we wish we can return to the temple and see if our son or daughter is still alive." He said, having her lay down beside him.

"My name is Alex, and due to a recent accident, I have gone blind in both eyes. I am well trained in electricity to sense anything around me though, but they still used this against me and I lost a great fight, while losing my mate and my hatchlings." He said before sitting down. "I do believe we all now know each other." He said simply.

"Great. I hope that we can now work as a true group and have a decent nights sleep." Proletarit said before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

Later that night in a forest…  
Chapter 1 Part 4

A green male dragon with a gold underbelly sat next to a fire, his tail in the middle of it making the flame raise high in the sky. He stared at it, wondering. He didn't know what to do. He was confused. His small trance was ending when he saw a light blue dragoness with an aqua blue underbelly came and sat close to him.

"Hey Shadow." She said, lying down about a few inches away from him, staring into the same fire. Shadow knew she liked him, and he liked her, but he was a little afraid of doing something. She always made moves on him, but he never reacted like he wanted.

"Hi Blizzard, can't sleep can you?" He asked, turning to look at her. She nodded and looked up as a group of dragons came to the fire.

"Neither can we." Said a purple dragoness with a gold underbelly, otherwise known as Cloe. Many people mistook her for a savior, but she always explained how she was taken by Malefor and corrupted. She sat down and looked at the fire from the opposite side of Shadow and Blizzard. She carefully laid down, bringing her necklace out in front of her. Her sister Lily, a purple dragoness with a black underbelly that looks like Cloe, laid beside her and did the same. A cobalt blue dragon with a faded cyan underbelly sat and looked around at everyone.

"So nobody can sleep? We need to be rested for tomorrow." He said.

"Well Demex, if nobody can sleep, don't you think something is wrong?" Cloe asked. His head dropped a little as he understood. The group was of dragons that felt they needed to live alone. They worked together and hunted and tried to stay out of what was going on. Some were scarred while others were trying their hardest not to be involved. The group knew everyone there and felt as though they were all one family.

"Something is wrong, can't you feel it? It's like an itch that can't be scratched." Said Bourgeiosie said, being a full golden dragon. He came up and soon was lying by the fire. His mate, Kaja, an amber dragon with a faded sky blue underbelly, came and laid about a centimeter away from him. They always stayed close and never went far without the other.

"I agree. Something is in our minds, something is telling us that's something's going on." She said, laying her head on his paws while his head was still in the air.

"We feel it too." Said Forrest. He was an adult male dragon, brown scales and a green underbelly. He had both his sons came up and sat around the fire, him sitting while Autumn, an orange-ish brown color with a light blue underbelly, sat against him, her head against his side. His other son, Firedrake, a full orange dragon, was lying right next to his paw.

"Yeah, but we can't waste all night talking about it. I say we try to get some rest. Talking about it and seeing other people feel the same makes it slightly better." Said a dark grey dragon with a lighter grey underbelly.

"I agree with Soru, we should go back and try to get some rest." Said a pale green dragoness with a beige underbelly. Her name was Macy, and she always looked at Soru lovingly and always agreed, yet they didn't get together or do anything. Everyone agreed and spread out into their own ways. Soru and Macy want by a tree, sleeping there on different sides of it. Shadow stayed by the fire and went to sleep, noticing Blizzard getting close to him. Autumn, Firedrake, and Forrest went a little bit away in the shade of a tree that stopped the moonlight. Demex just curled up where he laid and went to sleep. Bourgeiosie and Kaja went a little distance from the fire and curled up with each other. Cloe and Lily stepped and went to sleep a few feet from each other in the moonlight.

In a deep forest a mile away…  
Chapter 1 Part 5

A large black dragoness with a very dark purple underbelly walked along through the grass. She turned back and saw a pitch black dragon walking behind her, having a grey underbelly and crimson eyes with a black slit in the middle.

"We don't have much time Necrox, we must do this finely and quickly." She said.  
"I don't see what the rush is Onyx. He's already with us, why push him farther? It's possibly we can drive him away." He stated simply.

"We must make him ours now. We don't have time. The time of the rising is soon." She replied. As they walked, they came to a hill that looked over an open area. Onyx and Necrox came up and looked over it, seeing a carmine colored dragon with a black underbelly sitting and waiting for something. They didn't jump or even notice it when a dragon to their left stood up.

"I've been watching him. He's nervous and he's worried." The male said. He was a navy blue dragon with a black underbelly.

"Good Frost, nice job watching him." Onyx said. He nodded and flew away. "Where's Void?" She asked Necrox. Void was a rather odd dragon. He possessed the ability to negate the pain of an element. He was only able to do only one element at a time though, but that doesn't stop him from being nearly an impossible force to bring down. He's a full silver dragon, and has no conscious and finds pain a pleasure.

"He is leading an attack in the war. He's fighting a fire clan at the moment so he will be done in no time." Necrox replied. Onyx nodded and looked down at the dragon. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." He said. They jumped down and flew to the dragon waiting. He saw them and he remained still.

"You two wanted me, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes we did. My name is Onyx and this is Necrox." She said. Necrox grunted as a sign that he's there.

"My name's Jericho." The dragon said.

"Jericho, you've been desiring to be stronger lately, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes I have, so I may prove to my brothers that I am not weak and useless." He replied.

"We have the answer for you. Join us, we are the ones who'll take control and rule what seems like chaos. Join us and become one that'll rule any weak and spineless dragons that still live."

"I'm not so sure I can do that. My brother Trinity has some views on things and-"

"Your brother would want you to succeed! He would want you to help put order in this world! Think about it, him on his knees telling you that you're all powerful." She said. He thought about it, and loved what he saw. A smile grew on his face as he saw what he could do, what he should do!

"I will join you, as long as I can be seen as powerful and wanted in the eyes of my brother." He said. Onyx smiled and chuckled slightly.

"That can be done. We must go now. The rising will happen soon. Malefor shall rise and will help us rule these low-lifes that go against our will." Onyx said. Both Necrox and Jericho nodded and followed her.

**A/N: Three day rule will now be applied. Chapters should be updated every three days or so. ****Please Read and Review!**

**~SFFAU~ Spyro FanFiction Authors United**

**A Spyro Author's Haven**


	3. Chapter 2: Rising

**Attention all writer's that are part of this, and all writers not a part of this: Spread the word and get us some reviewers. Remember, we want this to be big!**

**Here is Chapter 2, by Dimitri-Polenkov!**

**Chapter:2 Part:1**

It was the middle of the night, and Latvia couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, knocking most of the covers off onto the ground. Finally she decided that there was no way she was ever going to get any sleep, and left her room looking for something to do. While softly padding down the hallway, her wings and tail held in suspension as to not make any sound, Latvia finds Valentine just exiting her room, "What's the matter? Can't sleep either?"

Valentine's head quickly flicked towards Latvia as she is surprised by the sudden voice, finding Latvia she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you ever have the feeling like you're missing something and you can't think of anything else until you get it back?"

"That's actually the problem I'm having right now." Latvia said while walking towards Valentine.

"Really? Will you tell me about it?" They both start walking down the hall together as quietly as they can.

"Sure! You see, during the great escape, I was separated from my sister Schonheit. Last time I saw her was at the gates of Malefor's castle. She was pulled away from me by a random dragon that I remember as Proletariat. He was our commanding officer. I don't know why he took her, all I know is that he did, and I intend to get her back." As Latvia finished, Valentine nodded knowingly.

"I lost my mate Forest in the great rush. I actually don't remember how it happened though."

"That's too bad, I wish the best of luck to the both of us." Latvia smiled brightly, urging one from Valentine. They both kept walking as the night took over the temple.

**Chapter:2 Part:2**

Schonheit couldn't sleep, maybe it was the fact that she missed her sister, then again, it could be the fact that she wasn't able to take her eyes off of Trinity. Her head just wouldn't stop spinning as she gazed upon him in wonder. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Matt looking at her curiously, "You like him don't you."

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about! Heh heh." Schonheit twitched nervously as blood rushed into her cheeks, colouring them even more red then they originally were.

"Don't try to hide it, it's too obvious." She sighed and hung her head ashamed. Matt smiled and put a hand on her back, "It's okay, I wont tell anyone."

Schonheit looked up at him and grinned, "Thanks, you're really nice for some one who looks so creepy."

"I don't really know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." He laughed with her and walked back to his spot in the circle of sleeping dragons. Schonheit just takes a deep breath and falls asleep thinking about her sister Latvia.

**Chapter:2 Part:3**

Forest watched his kids rest with weary eyes. He was wondering what ever happened to his mate, was she okay, did she miss him? Autumn suddenly woke up and looked at her father, "Dad? Why are you still awake?"

"Oh, just trying to remember your mother. She must be so worried right now." Forest stood up and walked over to the put out fire, watching the ashes float away on the wind.

"I'm sure she's fine. You know mom, she's a survivor."

"I hope to god that you're right. Now let's see if we can get at least a little bit of sleep tonight." Autumn nodded and closed her eyes, while her father padded silently over to her. He gently laid a wing over her small body, and fell asleep. After both were sound asleep, Cloe smiled. She had been watching the whole thing. Nudging Lily, she asked, "Are you awake?"

"Uhh...yeah why?" Lily's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head off the ground.

"I have a plan to help Forest and his kids."

"Oh no, not again. Why do you have to keep helping people? I mean, seriously, you usually cause more harm then good in the whole of it." lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm absolutely sure it'll work this time, trust me!" Cloe stared at her sister for quite some time before Lily gave in and nodded.

"I'll trust you. So, what's your plan?"

"Well, it involves leaving this place and traveling to the temple."

Lily's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" Shadow awoke with a start.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No we're fine, just go back to sleep." Shadow doesn't hesitate and soon he's snoring once again. Lily and Cloe looked at each other for a long minute quietly. Then Cloe spoke up, "First we head towards the temple while everyone's still asleep. But not without leaving something to track Forest with." Cloe then cast a spell on the sleeping dragon, "Now, once we have found Valentine, we will bring her back here one way or another, and get these two mates reunited."

"Hmm...that actually sounds plausible." Lily nods and stands up, "Okay, let's go." They both take to the air, the little camp disappearing behind them. Cloe looks back at the little clearing and sighs, this might be the last time she ever looks at it.

**Chapter:2 Part:4**

As Onyx entered the desecrated temple, she gloried at the images on the walls. Images of havoc, violence, death, pain, terror, horror, torment, souls, and the largest and most prominent, a picture of the dark lord himself. This one was without a body, without a 'shell', "Look at it my friends, isn't it beautiful?" Necrox and Jericho both nodded.

Suddenly they heard a scream, Jericho was the only one that jumped. Necrox laughed at him and explained, "How do you think we're going to revive the evil one? We have a captive held in a cage near the altar."

"Yes, such a handsome one too. He'll do just fine." Added Onyx.

"Wait, so that was a guy I just heard scream like a little girl?" Asked Jericho, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, he's quite the scardy cat." Joked Necrox. After a few more steps, they arrived at the altar. Immediately Jericho spotted the cage with the sacrifice inside. Void opened the cage and grinned, showing a pair of extremely sharp teeth. Jericho shuddered with fear of Void, that was one dragon you did not want to piss off. The dragon inside the cage stumbles out into the open, a blindfold over his eyes.

"W-w-where am I?"

"You are in an un-holy place. Be still, this will hurt a lot more if you're moving around." Onyx giggled at her own joke and motioned towards Necrox. Necrox nodded and walked towards the scared dragon. Jericho watched in utter disgust as Necrox feasted on the prisoner's neck, draining all the blood (Life essence) out of him. Once the body was lying limp on the floor, Onyx decided to move gracefully towards it, smiling all the way.

"Watch closely newbie." Muttered Necrox, spitting the blood out of his mouth. Jericho leaned forward slightly, making sure that he got everything she did. Onyx muttered something and then shoved her claw into the dead dragon's chest. She ripped out it's heart and threw it to the ground beside her. Then she looked up to the ceiling and roared. Necrox and Void roared along with her, so Jericho joined them. After they all ran out of breath, a huge glowing spirit rose from the ground. It swooped into the lifeless body of the sacrificial dragon, causing a huge scene. As soon as it had completely disappeared, the once dead dragon drew upon the oxygen around it with it's lungs and stood up.

"I AM BACK!"

**A/N: It's a slightly short chapter, but we keep going. Please Read and Review!**

**Also, the time limit for chapters has been extended to 7 days. So expect an update every 5-7 days. **


	4. Chapter 3: Infestation

**Outcasts of the Darker Days**

**Chapter 3: Infestation**

**Written by: Cgaume12 in commission of SFFAU**

**Chapter:3 Part: 1**

_'Everything is always quietest just before sunrise.'_ Terrador thought. He looked out past the balcony on which he stood to the slowly awakening forest beneath him. Each tree was outlined in the rising sun's glow. Soon birds had begun flying around, chirping at each other wildly. On the ground Terrador saw several bands of animals, predators and prey all moving toward the temple grounds. Slowly many more joined them, along with many of the birds. _'Strange...normally they stay far from us, something must be wrong._'

Then, on the horizon Terrador saw another, larger, flying shape. It released a burst of electricity, a sizable circle containing three smaller circles, indicating he was a messenger. In only minutes the messenger covered the five miles of forest, reaching the temple. Seeing Terrador standing there, he flew right up to the balcony slowing down with a few flaps of his wings.

After breathing deeply a few times the dragon greeted Terrador, "Hello sir, you're the one in charge correct?"

"Yes, I am. What is your name, young one, and what news do you bring?"

"I am called Bayne, sir. I have...odd news." Bayne said. He pulled a piece of parchment from the bag around his neck and read it out loud to Terrador, "It looks as though the small army of grublins left after Malefor's fall is retreating. Over the past few days their number had begun to dwindle, but this morning they had completely disappeared. There was no sign anywhere."

"Hmm...this is odd, and disturbing. The other guardians and I have felt something out of the ordinary but we can't do anything until we know what we are dealing with." Terrador paused, thinking about the last time he and the guardians had such a premonition. Only then they had Ignitus to guide them, "Alright, as soon as you can head back to the front lines and give my order to withdraw for now; I'm sure everyone who has been out there could use a rest."

"Very good sir, I can head out immediately and reach them by nightfall."

"Won't you rest for a short time?"

"No need sir, I may not be the best fighter, but none can match my endurance or speed."

The two dragons nod to each other in parting and Bayne pushes off into the open sky, soon to disappear over the horizon.

_'I must definitely speak with the others about this. I will gather them when they wake and Spyro too.'_

**Chapter:3 Part:2**

Onyx and Kiwi descended upon the ledge that jutted about fifteen feet out from the cave in which the group of dragons was staying. Proletariat, who was used to being in a leaders role, had divvied up tasks among the group, and after some grumbling, everyone had set out. Onyx and Kiwi had the task of finding something they could eat.

After flying above the lush spring forest for several minutes, they happened upon a whole herd of deer pressed against the south side of the mountain. They were very stealthy in their approach, landing far from them and slinking around the sides. However, upon their attack, the deer had no reaction. They stood, staring at the large predators in front of them, as though death were unimportant. Despite the easy prey, Onyx and Kiwi grabbed six deer each, enough for each dragon in the cave, and one more to hide away for later.

They were the first to come back form accomplishing their task, so after setting the deer in a pile and hiding away the extra, they decided to enjoy their alone time. They lay next to each other and affectionately rubbed their necks together. Soon they were gently planting kisses on their partner's neck. Before they can go any further the voices of Schonheit and Proletariat interrupted them.

"See, I told you that little stream was cleaner than the river." Schonheit said from just outside the cave.

"Yeah, I guess. It was a bit farther away though so in an emergency we should still go to the river." Proletariat replied, "Good thing we're both smart enough to hollow out these rocks to carry water. Oh look, Onyx and Kiwi must be back already there are quite a few deer over here."

They dropped the hollow rocks full of water and walked into the cave. Schonheit dwarfed Proletariat in size and seeing them side by side elicited a snicker from Onyx.

"What?" Proletariat said. He turned around in a circle to see what Onyx found funny. He turned back to him with a puzzled look before realizing he was the source. "Yes, I know. I'm shorter than her, so are you."

Onyx hangs his head in mock sorrow and pretends to cry, making Proletariat think he struck a nerve. Kiwi, realizing Onyx's trick, played along by putting on a look of utter disgust.

"Oh, are you alright Onyx? I didn't mean to insult you. You're not small, I mean look at me. You're a lot more muscled, a better fighter. You have a mate, I wish I did. I'm so sorry."

Onyx looked up, his face still streaming with false tears. "Y-you really mean all that?"

Proletariat responded with an affirming nod.

Onyx's face lit up and an obnoxious grin grew upon his face. "Well, too bad I didn't really care, thanks for the complements though."

**Chapter:3 Part:3**

"Cloe, we should stop for a while. We've been flying most of the night." Lily complained, "Look, right down there is a nice stream and some open space among the trees!"

"Quiet down! You can rest when we reached the temple." Cloe replied.

Soon the clearing disappeared, and the stream below them merged with a larger river. Staring at the ground, Lily was hypnotized. Each tree blended with the next, forming a swirl of varying colors; the foliage beneath them created a maze-like, green background.

She closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to break her entrancement. She opened them again, and was met with the sight of Cloe plummeting toward the ground. She dived down after her, catching her companion's whole weight in her paws. Slowly she drifted toward the ground, setting Cloe down, and collapsing from fatigue.

**Chapter:3 Part:4**

Necrox slowly edged into the room where Malefor waited. The weak host's body had slept through the night, while Malefor's spirit sat awake, after having rested far too long for his taste. Nercrox began creeping toward the raised slab of blackened stone Malefor used as a throne.

"Hurry up already! You know I'm not asleep, just this useless vessel you found for me."

Necrox hastily made his way up, stopping five feet away after coming in contact with the power Malefor emanated. "I apologize master; I have carried out your orders thus far and have returned to seek your will."

"You have pulled back all of the troops, correct?"

"Yes, master."

"To what do they number?"

"I believe somewhere around a thousand."

"Hmm. Seems without my leadership the numbers have dwindled. It can be easily repaired, however. I have no further orders at this time, Necrox; you have done well for one such as yourself."

"Um, thank you sir."

"Soon I must find a new vessel. I cannot accomplish anything by inhabiting such a weakling. I have a few prime candidates in mind, as soon as I can find them."

"How are you going to do that, master?"

"Onyx, with my aid, will spread a black mist across the land. Every living thing within it will be rendered immobile; the problem being it will affect us as well. That's why I'm turning to an old...acquaintance. Necrox, summon Onyx and Void, I want to make some final plans She hasn't seen me in quite a while, it should be a nice surprise." Malefor said. "Necrox, summon Onyx and Void, I want to finalize some plans, and bring the weakling along, he may have some use."

**~Spyro FanFiction Authors United~**

**~A Spyro Author's Haven~**

**A/N by Star: Sorry about the late update. I didn't have story submission capabilities for a few days. Anyways, Read and Review, please! Chapter 4 up in a week or less.**


End file.
